Lab Fun
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Timmy McGee gets his payback on Abby for what happened in the bullpen. There's nothing worse than being the victim of Lab Fun.


This was so fun to write and this was the first McAbby story I wrote! I'm normally writing Tiva so this is a change. I wrote this about three or four days ago I think and it only took about ten to fifteen minutes to write. I almost included Gibbs at the end... almost, but I didn't. I usually add a Gibbs line at the end, cause it's just so funny...

* * *

Abby growled in frustration. She still couldn't crack the code on the Petty Officers laptop and she still hadn't found a match to the DNA or bullet currently running through her system. She heard her lab door open and knew it wasn't Gibbs. She knew the magic that was L.J. Gibbs and he'd be down in approximately fifty-five minutes, if her Gibbs radar was right. It almost always was. Ziva was quiet a quiet walker as well, so it couldn't be her and Tony would've said something like 'Abster!' or 'Abbay!' so that left Tim, Ducky or Palmer. She chose to go with Tim.

"Not now, Timmy, I'm in no mood," she said.

He stopped next to her, giving her a questioning look.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Elimination process. It's working better for predicting who's walking into my lab than what this stupid password is!"

She scowled as she took a sip of her Caf-Pow. McGee gave her an encouraging smile and touched her shoulder.

"You'll figure it out, and now that I'm here, I can help."

She noticed his grip on her shoulder change from a supportive firm grip to a light almost caressing grip as he removed his hand and inwardly shuttered.

He stepped behind her, putting his arms on either side of her, trapping her between him and the lab table.

"McGee?"

"Yeah, Abby?"

She felt his breath on her neck then light kisses to accompany it. She felt weak all of a sudden.

"M-McGee, what are you doing?"

"I seem to recall," he muttered against her skin, "A couple of weeks ago in the bullpen when I was alone and you came in and did something similar to me."

She giggled a bit at the memory. When she left the bullpen, McGee was red faced and aroused. She knew she had this coming, she just wasn't expecting it today.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

He tugged on her right ear lobe with his teeth then traced it with his tongue, causing her to moan, "You don't mean it," he said, "and that, Abby, is a sign of weakness."

She turned her head as far as she could to try to look at him, only to be met with a deep, longing kiss. She gripped the edge of the table for support.

"You okay, Abby?" he asked with a grin.

She mumbled incoherently before kissing him again. He pulled back.

"You seem a little flustered," he told her.

She groaned in need. The last time she saw this side of little Timmy McGee he was kissing her senseless and guiding her to his bed, coincidentally the same night after that thing in the bullpen. She loved yet hated this side of him and she kinda wished she was in his bed right now.

He kissed her again.

Scratch that, she needed to be in his bed right now. She turned around, her chest now against his as the kissed passionately. She felt his hands run underneath her shirt and rest at the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she moaned as he deepened the kiss.

They remained that way for a minute, occasionally breaking for quick breaths of air and going right back at it. She whimpered at the loss of his hands on her back but gasped in surprise when he gripped her things and sat her up on the table, the laptop now moved aside. She felt his hands under her mini, rubbing her thighs in a sensual manner.

"Timmy," she moaned before kissing him. He pulled away and a good look at her before pulling her back to his lips by her red and black striped tie then abruptly stopped. She breathed erratically and gazed down at him. He was smirking at her.

"See you later, Abby," he said with a big grin.

He left her sitting on top of the table in complete confusion at first. Once he was gone, her confusion turned into shock and aggravation. She felt stupid. She knew this was gonna happen but she let it continue anyway and now not only was she irritated by the fact that she couldn't crack the code on the laptop and her ballistics was running slow, but she was also sexually frustrated. She guessed she'd be seeing Timmy tonight. It was his fault after all.

"It was kinda my fault too, I guess," she said to herself, jumping onto the floor, "No more Bullpen Fun," she scolded herself, "Even if it was entertaining, it is so not fun being the victim of Lab Fun."

* * *

So there you go... my first McAbby story but the second one I've posted. Bullpen Fun, if you haven't read it will explain what happened in the bullpen between them.


End file.
